


Mistakes Were Made

by Nahx



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad endings, F/M, Jaehee Kang (Mentioned) - Freeform, There's some sad shit in here, This was a Christmas gift for a friend, V (mentioned), Yandere, Yoosung Kim (mentioned) - Freeform, Zen (mentioned), i cri, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahx/pseuds/Nahx
Summary: You were the only one who could see the mess inside his head, and he loved you for it. The problem was, he never did like to share. (This is basically a 'what-if' bad ending scenario.) *Edited a bit to add in some stuff*





	Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> I'm NoT dEaD yEt GuYs! 
> 
> (No but seriously, I really, really do apologize to anyone who's read and been waiting for 'The Beginning of Hope' and is now reading this. I truly do want to update that someday, but at this rate I honestly don't know when I'll find the drive to do so. In the meantime, I hope you don't hold too much of a grudge and can enjoy this Christmas gift that I made for a friend over on Quotev. I honestly love Mystic Messenger so much, I am terribly obsessed with 707, and it's not healthy. I'm glad I got the chance to write for it~)

Things had gotten hectic lately.

  
   
Recently, it seemed people had grown busier than ever. Everyone in the RFA looked to be dealing with their own troubles; Zen was being pressured more than usual during his rehearsals, Jaehee had her hands full with work piling up, V apparently went off on another trip to gather photographs for the party, Yoosung was roped into helping Seven with something through the promise of Honey Buddha chips, and Seven, who was normally so cheerful and full of positive energy, seemed to be acting a bit strangely.

  
  
 It was hardly noticeable, in fact it didn’t really seem like anyone else had caught on but you, but then when you tried to coax out a response on his wellbeing using the usual silly banter between you two, he deflect your words easily and made it seem like nothing was wrong at all. Under normal circumstances, you wouldn’t have thought too deeply into it, but the more you got to know Seven, the more you felt as if you could understand somewhat what he may be feeling, and you couldn’t help but feel concerned.

  
   
And then there was Jumin…

  
   
A shift of the bed-sheets alerted you, making you turn your head slowly in the direction of the disturbance. Slightly ruffled locks of pure black obscured his face the tiniest bit, but he was definitely waking up, the way he moved around. A hint of a sigh left his lips as his face turned to the side you were located, his eyes cracking open and peering at you through some out-of-place bangs.

  
   
At the sight of you, he allowed himself to crack a tender, almost relieved, smile.

  
   
“I see that you’ve awoken before me. I hope I did not keep you waiting too long…” He raised his hand and adjusted his hair back to its usual place.

  
   
You shook your head with a small smile.

  
   
You weren’t all that talkative outside the chatroom, something that Jumin quickly found out. That didn’t matter to him though; as long as you were by his side, you didn’t need to say a word if you didn’t wish to.

  
   
He let out a small breath, “I’m relieved then. I do not wish to cause you any inconvenience while you stay here.”

  
   
He sat himself up straight in the bed, probably as an effort to pull himself out of the remaining fog of sleepiness. His gaze drifted to you again as he did so.

  
   
“You must be hungry… I could call up the chef, but I want the privilege of making breakfast for you this morning. I hope you wouldn’t mind.”

  
   
You didn’t offer up any objections, and he took it as a sign of acceptance. He began to remove himself from the bed, but before completely doing so, he turned back to you once more.

  
   
With careful movements, Jumin’s arm reached forward so his fingers could touch your cheek, gently caressing it, and it reminded you of the way he would pet Elizabeth the 3rd before she went missing.

  
   
“I must thank you again for agreeing to keep me company through all of this turmoil—you truly are helping me in ways you most likely would never understand. I’m more grateful for your company than you could ever know.”

  
   
He left to prepare his signature dish, strawberry pancakes (or rather, it was the only thing he _could_ make) and you were left to your own devices for a bit.

  
   
It dawned on you once again why you’d come to Jumin in the first place.

  
   
Under the stress of thinking Elizabeth the 3 rd could be kidnapped at any moment by people under suspicion from the RFA of trying to scam Jumin and Mr. Han, Jumin’s behavior rapidly worsened and soon his mental health was called into question when he began showing his emotions more frequently, which resulted in Jaehee asking you if you could visit her boss to try and help calm his nerves.

  
   
There was some opposition to you actually going to Jumin’s place by some other members of the RFA, Zen of course being the most vocal about it, as he seemed to be the prominent worrywart of the organization. Yoosung was seemingly optimistic, V wasn’t around to agree or disagree, and Seven acted as he usually would, saying he thought it was a good idea, although there was a hint of strangeness in his words that you couldn’t quite put your finger on. Nonetheless, you got on a taxi and made your way to the fancy penthouse in hopes of cheering up your stoic friend.

  
   
Fortunately, it seemed to have worked.

  
   
The corporate heir was very surprised to see you at first, but he did not reject your company; in fact, he gave the impression he was very pleased that you came all the way there to visit him, and he basically said as much not too long after you arrived.

  
   
You weren’t entirely sure what you planned to do when you first arrived, if you would stay for a few hours while attempting to cheer him up before going home, or if you would simply not leave until he acted like his old self again.

  
   
There wasn’t a whole lot of time to ponder however, since Elizabeth the 3rd escaped shortly after your arrival. You had no way of knowing how someone so intent on appearing composed like Jumin would react, but his response was that of someone desperately trying to retain their cool, even though they’re clearly shaken.

  
   
_“I want all security personnel to stay on guard and alert me immediately if she is spotted. Close off all the exits, I don’t want her escaping from the building entirely. She’ll most likely be hiding somewhere. Elizabeth must be secured at all costs.”_

  
   
Seeing his distress, you offered to help him look but he shot down the idea almost immediately. _“No, please stay here. This might sound funny, but if even you were to leave me, I doubt I would be able to remain calm. My chef is on standby and would deliver anything you desire were you to ask for it. I will be back, but in the meantime, I would very much appreciate it if you would remain here for now. Please do not leave the building—I will return soon.”_

  
   
There was clear concern and panic in his eyes, they shone through so strongly, there was no way you could refuse him. You would stay here to provide as much support as you could in his time of need.

  
   
After all, it wasn’t so much to ask to do so for someone you loved.

  
   
Unfortunately, when Jumin later entered the penthouse, it was clear that things went horribly wrong. He was extremely vulnerable in the aftermath of the situation and ended up clinging to you, like a man starved of interaction, or maybe even _a lonely child_.

  
   
As you had set out to do, you did your best to console the poor man, offering reassurances and words of support. The day ended like this, with a man you’d only recently been acquainted with relying on you to fill the emptiness within his broken heart, and you trying your best to help him through.

  
   
The more you think back to that moment, the more you are certain.

  
   
_If only there’d been a way to stop Elly from escaping right then._

  
   
You could hear the pancake flipping on the pan in the distance as you stared down at the messenger, waiting for someone to enter. It was around two minutes later when it finally showed the notification for someone entering.

  
   
It was 707.

  
   
You entered the chatroom.

 

  
   
707: Hey!

  
707: Everybody!

  
707: Goodmorning!!!

 

  
   
He seemed about as cheerful as ever, at least on the surface. You smiled slightly as you began answering.

 

 

  
(Y/N): Good morning! How are you?!

  
707: I’m fine thank you!!

  
707: Don’t say ‘and you’?

  
707: I feel like I’m in an ESL class

  
707: >_< lolololol

  
(Y/N): lololol

 

  
   
He began talking about how horrible it was driving in the mountains at night, since GPS didn’t work because of the satellite signals, and the roads were curvy and without street lights—he was forced to stay up all night, something that made you worry.

 

  
   
(Y/N): I worry for your health when you pull all-nighters so much T_T

But still, at least you got there. I knew you could do it, God Seven~

  
707: lolol, don’t worry about me!

  
707: For I am

  
707: God Seven!

  
707:[*Happy Emoticon*](https://pa1.narvii.com/6244/6e190ffe42d6ae663a99165aedda9dd90c953d0c_hq.gif)

  
707: Still, the difficulty level of this course was ‘EXTREME’…

  
707:[*Devastated Emoticon*](https://m.popkey.co/c894d0/ZmkeG.gif)

 

  
   
You laughed along like always, amused by his antics. Seeing him talking like this eased your mind a little bit on everything that was happening lately, and you were grateful for Seven’s ability to lighten the mood. Maybe there wasn’t anything to worry about after all? Perhaps you’d just imagined it. He was acting the same as he always was, ever since you first joined the organization. It could be you just didn’t know him as well as you’d considered.  
   
However, your thoughts ground to a halt immediately when he began talking about an emergency plan just in case he didn’t make it back alive.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

   
 

 

 

  
From that point on, it appears everything decided to take a direct downward spiral.

  
   
You were extremely worried about Seven. After he went on that little mission of his with Yoosung, his subsequent chatroom visits brought with them multiple warning signs that something was off, and they sounded in your mind repeatedly. It was something that you kept thinking about throughout the day. You couldn’t help it—Seven was the one you’d bonded with the most out of the RFA after Jumin, and since you considered him a dear friend, you couldn’t stand the thought of him going through a rough time and not being able to do anything to help him.

  
   
That was _one_ of the problems you were currently facing. The other was on an entirely different scale…

  
   
Jumin was acting more and more strange as well, but in a different way.

  
   
You knew his attention became wholly focused on you ever since Elly’s escape, asking you to stay so he could gather himself emotionally. After he was feeling more stable, he said he’d take you home. But as the days went on, it was clear he wasn’t getting better. In fact, it looked as though he was getting _worse_.

  
   
You still weren’t able to return home, and even though Jumin had returned to work, Zen, Jaehee, and Yoosung were becoming concerned for you. Even Seven, as withdrawn as he suddenly was, expressed some small amount of worry for you.

  
   
There was even a moment where you’d expressed your desire to him to go outside so you could get some fresh air, and Jumin’s entire demeanor shifted drastically in response. He backed you up into a wall, caging you in, his eyes the most intense you’ve ever seen them.

  
   
_“Go out? There’s no need for that, my love. There isn’t any fresh air out there that you could not get in the building as well. There are even sections of the building that are open to the outside. You could even stand on the balcony, and that would be enough to feel the wind upon your face. Why are you suddenly so interested in leaving? Is it because you want to leave me entirely and never return?”_

  
   
_He studied you with his calculating eyes, and his gaze was unreadable, so you couldn’t tell what he may have been thinking. His hand reached out and touched your cheek, which slowly slid down your jaw in a way that almost had you shivering at the contact._

  
   
_“This building contains everything you could ever need or want, and if it didn’t, I wouldn’t hesitate to buy it for you. There’s no need to leave, especially when it could put you in danger while the hacker is at large. Are you trying to escape for some reason? Ah, did you actually want to leave so you would be able to visit Luciel? I notice how much you talk to him within the chatroom. In fact, you converse with him so much…”_

  
   
_His face neared yours, but instead of going for your lips like one would think, his breath hit your ear._

  
   
_“That you’re beginning to make me jealous… Are you trying to provoke me? I would advise against it, because I can guarantee you would not like the result…”_

  
   
You manage to calm him down by convincing him you wanted to leave only so you could go on a little walk outside, and he apologized for misreading your intentions, and then he was reduced into a state of clinginess.

  
   
_“I really do apologize for acting this way, I just deeply fear that you’ll want to leave me. After Elizabeth the 3 rd fled, you’re quite possibly the only reason I’m able to stay this calm. Because she is gone and may never be found, you’re the only one I have helping me keep my thoughts at bay...”_

  
   
You could somewhat understand why he was acting this way, and you could sympathize. Still, even though he backed off, you knew you’d just uncovered a glimpse of what he was capable of, and what his infatuation could do to him…

  
   
Not to mention, this sudden change was so unexpected, you weren’t entirely sure how to deal with it, or how to put his mind at ease. You managed to convince him of your purpose the first time, but what if it happened again? How could you make him feel more secure when he acted so vulnerable? You were at a loss. But regardless, you keep trying in every way you knew how. You didn’t want to give up until you found a way to help him, so you would stay until you’ve exhausted all your options. _There had to be something you could do._

 

If, by the end of it, everything you try ends up failing, then you would have to rely on professional help. One way or another, you were determined to see to it that he got better.

  
   
In spite of his change in behavior, today was surprisingly calm, and the harmony lasted all throughout the day until the current time.

  
   
You were laying in bed with Jumin by your side, having eaten dinner two hours or so earlier, now ready to settle in and sleep. It was getting late into the night, the window showing an expanse of dark blue sky sprinkled with countless flecks of white… Even in this situation, the sky has never looked more serene and beautiful.

  
   
“What are you thinking about, my love?” Jumin called to you by your side, his expression soft with the inquiry.

  
   
You turned to him, and gently gestured to the large window, at the view.

  
   
He turned his eyes to the window and after a moment, briefly let a slight chuckle escape him, a sound that made your heart swell.

  
   
“I see. I’ve already grown quite used to having this view, a sight unobscured by fog or cloud. Though I will admit, staring into the dusk with the lights below and above give me a sense of peace and comfort. Often on restless nights I would find myself gazing into it with Elizabeth the 3rd curled in my lap, as well as a glass of wine in hand.”

  
   
You listened to him speak, his voice low and contemplative.

  
   
“It is truly strange to think she is no longer here. But I cannot bring myself to mind this; not since you’ve graced me with your presence while lending your ear as well.”

  
   
_That’s right_. Jumin may have been acting strange, but that was more of a reason to help him through this difficult time. You realized shortly after coming to this penthouse that you’d grown infatuated with this man. All those conversations over the messenger attracted you to him; you enjoyed the calm, intelligent way he spoke, and you found yourself looking forward to having more insightful conversations with him.

  
  
You laughed at the way he would converse with Zen, who claimed to dislike the corporate heir. His sense of humor was also charming, even though no one else really understood it. Everyone else in the RFA saw how you two had a connection, perhaps before you realized it yourself.

  
   
And the feelings that blossomed then only grew firm when you met him in person, and you knew he felt the same way as well. He almost felt even more strongly about it, from your perspective, and considering what happened two days ago. It was one of the reasons why he clung to you, like he needed you desperately. You didn’t doubt that he really did feel like that.

  
   
“It’s becoming awfully late. It’s time for you to go to bed, my lovely, lest you be exhausted tomorrow. I will sleep with you, as I have to be at my office early tomorrow,” Jumin coaxed, carefully bringing you down into the blankets with him. He tucked you in beside him before shifting closer, wrapping a protective arm around your waist. You began getting comfortable and looked into each others’ eyes. His smile was filled with adoration, and he took his other hand and gently petted your head. Your cheeks warmed.

  
   
“Goodnight, (Y/N). I hope you have pleasant dreams.”

  
   
He gently closed his eyes, and then you closed yours, willing sleep to come to you.

  
   
You weren’t sure how much progress you were making, or if you were really even helping at all at this point, but you would continue to try and support him tomorrow.  
 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
Sleep eluded you. You turned from side to side, careful not to wake up the man you treasured who peacefully slept beside you.

  
   
No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t rest. You didn’t know why, but you had this worry in the back of your mind, tugging at your consciousness, not letting you have any tranquility. Deep down, you knew what it was, but you reasoned there was probably nothing you needed to do right then. You could deal with it tomorrow.

  
   
But you couldn’t shake the concern gnawing at your gut.

  
   
Like it or not, you needed to address it. You needed to.

  
   
Looking behind you, Jumin’s chest swayed with his small breaths, and his face was slack. You brushed his hair a little, before retracting your hand and stealthily maneuvering out of the bed without waking up the black-haired man.

  
   
You padded over to the bathroom and quietly shut the door behind you, turning on the light. You pulled out your phone, which you’d grabbed from the nightstand before coming in. Going through your contacts, you landed on the one you were looking for, and pressed ‘call’.

  
   
You needed to know that Seven was alright.

 

 

  
   
_“Haha, Hahahahaha….”_ The sound that ended up greeting your ear was a weird form of laughter. Your worry increased.

  
   
“Haha’? Are you okay?”

  
   
You expected another one of his typical answers, one that would try to convince you he was fine, but instead what you got was—

  
   
_“No… I’m not… bahahahahah but you don’t care about me….”_

  
   
You wanted to interject immediately, to say that you _did_ care, but he kept speaking.

  
   
_“You only care about Jumin… I’m nothing… My heart’s crumbled into breadcrumbs…”_

  
   
_“So sad….my poor bread crumbs… I’ll eat you up… Meet your friends inside my stomach…hahahaha.”_

  
   
You weren’t sure what to say. He was being strange like usual, but this time it just felt different. What was that weird laugh about? It felt like something was seriously wrong. He sounded really…depressed.

  
   
_“I heard eating sweets helps when you feel like this… hahaha… Hahahahaha…. No… uh… A tear just fell from my eyes. What’s wrong with me… Am I bipolar or something?”_

  
   
Oh god…

  
   
_“Ahahahahahahaha… haha… bahahaha… muhahahaha…”_

  
   
“I…” You couldn’t get the words out. How did you comfort him? It was painful to listen to. He was so obviously suffering, you needed to say something!

  
   
_“I think my bread crumbs friends have something to say…. I’m gonna go talk with my crumbs a bit. Bye. Hahahahaha.”_

  
   
“No, Seven, wait—!"

  
   
But he must not have heard you through his laughter, because he hung up right after.

  
   
The feeling of dread consumed your entire being. It was more than apparent he was in a bad state. From all that he said, you deduced that for one thing, he sounded hurt that you didn’t care for him romantically. For another, he may have been intoxicated as well. The worst part of it all, was the fact that he was hurting so much, you were painfully aware he was fully sobbing half-way into the call, even if he was still coherent enough to try and hide it behind laughter. Even when in so much pain, he tried not to cause you concern…

  
   
You couldn’t sit still. You needed to see him, to find a way to comfort him. Whatever it was, whatever he saw on his mission that made him like this, you wanted to be his supporting shoulder. He didn’t sound like he should be alone right now, that’s for sure. You could just tell, he was the type that buried all his emotions rather than dealing with them, and he would do it until he couldn’t anymore, and that was dangerous.

  
   
You knew Jumin would highly disapprove, but you needed to make sure your closest friend was in good health and a healthy state of mind, which right now, he was probably far from it.

  
   
You would just need to sneak out somehow… Maybe you could call Zen or Jaehee to help you out? You’d come back here as soon as you were sure that Seven felt better, maybe you could get out and back in without Jumin even noticing—

  
   
“(Y/N).”

  
   
That voice made your blood freeze.

  
   
Anticipating what might happen, you couldn’t bring yourself to turn around. Not until he’d grasped your arm and forced you to. Steel grey orbs bore into you, searching your face.

  
   
“I cannot comprehend why you frequently favor that borderline-criminal when I am the one who has been by your side this whole time,” He spoke lowly, his voice unnervingly quiet.

  
   
His eyes then pierced into your own, his face blank, “You were thinking of fleeing to him in the middle of the night, correct?”

  
   
Being prompted for an answer, you slowly shook your head. You weren’t trying to ‘flee’ anything. You just wanted to make sure your close friend was okay.

  
   
His lips pulled down the slightest bit; “Perhaps in your mind that isn’t what you planned, but if you were to leave this place and go to Luciel, not only will you be putting yourself in harm’s way, but you will also be enabling him to act on his desires. No matter your intentions, I cannot let you leave as there are too many risks.” He began gently leading you out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. You tried to get out of his hold, but his grip was strong, even if it wasn't hurting you.

  
   
“Jumin—”

  
   
“Why must you fight me on this?” His eyes turned back to you, but this time, you could see a slightly pained look on his features.

  
   
“I only want what is best for you. From the moment we first interacted, to the moment we met face to face, I realized that I’ve learned to deeply cherish you, so much…” He confessed with full sincerity.

  
   
You frowned. You cherished him as well, but he was completely misunderstanding your intentions and wasn’t trusting you to not act recklessly, and it hurt.

  
   
He let out a small sigh, before placing his hands on your shoulders soft but firm. “I want you to understand something.” He spoke, and you could tell what he was about to say next was his true thoughts and feelings.

  
   
“Remember when I mentioned in the chatroom how the emptiness my father and I experienced were different? Perhaps… That wasn’t completely correct. No, now more than ever… I long for companionship; though not from just anyone. You are the one I want to give my attention to. Elizabeth 3 rd helped me fill that void for a while, and I’ll always be grateful for that, but I’ve come to a realization that I should have had a long time ago—you can only satisfy your basic human instinct with substitutes for so long before your façade begins to crack, and the true weakness rears its head. I was fine with having Elizabeth staunch the flow for a few years, but for how long would that have lasted, especially after realizing we’d never completely understand one another? It’s better that I found out this way, because it gave me the chance to meet the one I really need.”

  
   
His voice was strong and sure as he looked at you intently; “I am not my father. I will never exchange girls within the span of a few months for whatever petty reason may arise. I understand my father’s loneliness, but I will not become like him, for I have something that he has never had—someone like _you_ , my love. And now that I know the addiction of a caring companion, the desire for a lover’s touch, I would never trade it for anything else.”

  
   
He then leaned in, tenderly stroking hair away from your face, but his eyes were only heavy and resolute. “So please, don’t hold back. Go ahead and become whiny, become greedy and become spoiled. Let all your wants and needs be taken care of without worry, all I ask is that you don’t try to leave, _because I will never let something precious like you slip from my grasp_.”

  
   
His voice was so serious, so full of meaning, that you slowly began to realize the gravity of his words.

  
   
“I want to make sure Seven is okay. Please let me leave.” You choked out, desperate that he would see reason. You began to tremble when he didn’t say anything for a moment.

  
   
However, eventually he began smiling gently, and patted your head. “My love… Everything will be alright. Luciel is more than capable of taking care of himself, and I’m sure he wouldn’t want you to worry yourself. Just put him out of your thoughts, and you’ll feel much better for it, as will I.”

  
   
He began closing in on you, and you tried to back up to get some space, but he only proceeded to close the distance you put between you. “In fact, I think it’s high time we became more acquainted with each other, don’t you?”

  
   
You ran into the bed and were about to get away from it, but Jumin loomed over you and placed his hands on you so you couldn’t run. “I feel as if I’ve only scratched the surface when it comes to you. With Elizabeth, I tried to predict her likes and dislikes as I saw fit, she had no perception for such things. But you are one who can formulate your own opinions, and so I want to hear about them all. Please, enlighten me. With time, I want to be able to adjust everything for you, to match your taste.”

  
   
He forced you onto the bed, and despite the lack of violence, you were still terribly afraid as he practically straddled you, his face inches away from yours. “I also want to get to know you _intimately…_ But that is not something that can be rushed. I’ll need to commence the process slowly; there cannot be an opportunity for error when it comes to this. But, the sooner we start, the faster I can discover your sensitivities… I’ve restrained myself for this long, so how about we start now?”

  
   
There was no reasoning with him at this point. Your phone was lost sometime during the exchange, so you couldn’t call for help. You were powerless against this man, this corporate heir, who had this overwhelming aura of power about him, even when he appeared so helpless not long ago.

  
   
The next words he uttered, were accompanied by eyes that now appeared dull and devoid of vibrancy, with lips that were formed into an ominous smile.

  
   
_“Don’t bother thinking about the RFA. Don’t think about leaving. Don’t even think about Luciel… Focus on this, the new world you’re living in, with me. I can’t properly express my joy to have found someone else who can see the tangled ball of thread inside my mind, and now that I’ve found you, I cannot possibly let you go. If you can’t forget about the world outside and still want to be part of it, I won’t hesitate to restrain you. We restrain the ones we love and those we want to protect, after all. I’m doing this to keep you safe, so please just leave everything in my hands. I can know your preferences well, if you let me.”_

 

_"I will provide you with everything you want. Everything you need. You don't need to worry about anything else."_

 

_"Luciel shouldn't be the one occupying your thoughts. In the end, you chose me, after all."_

  
   
You wished there was someone to save you from the man you loved.  
 

* * *

 

 

  
  
  
  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_BAD END_ **

 

 

  
  
_Eyes stared at the screen, silence pervading as the information was processed._

  
  
_A few moments later, a frown, and a puff of air escape the pair of lips in a soft sigh._

  
  
_He expected this outcome. He was in a better state of mind now compared to earlier and was able to collect his thoughts. Now he was able to think about what just happened._

  
  
_Well, there wasn’t too much that needed to be deliberated, he supposed. Ah, but perhaps there was one thing that was peculiar._

_The last thing that was said... Did Jumin know?_

_Perhaps he would have to ask, one of these days._

 

_Besides that-_

_A creak echoed from the chair throughout the room as he leaned back from his hunched over position._

_Long fingers rubbed against tired eyes; strained from having stared at a screen for too long. His face showed only a small amount of discontentment, but on the inside his mood plummeted._

_He knew that no good would come out of showing any form of interest to a person besides the love interest of that route._

  
  
_But, even with this knowledge, it didn’t stop the pang of hurt from within his chest._

_  
  
His first thought was about your reaction-- he truly did hope that you weren't frightened by this outcome, this game was definitely not for the faint of heart._

_  
  
But then his mind turned to your motives._

_  
  
“What were you trying to do...?"_

  
  
_He didn’t know why you’d been so nice to him, why you chose nearly every opportunity to get closer to him, when you had already chosen to go with Jumin. It was pointless to do that, it was impossible to achieve an ending with a character whom you were not currently pursuing, unless it was a bad ending._

  
  
_Perhaps that was your intention all along? To get a bad ending? He wasn’t quite sure why you might want that, but perhaps it was for completions sake; there were a lot of people out there like that, after all._

  
  
_Or…Maybe you really were just that kind, to have tried so hard to befriend him because you thought he could use some companionship, to not focus only on Jumin, but your bond with him as well. He wouldn’t doubt this being the case._

  
  
_That familiar tug in his chest began when he thought about that possibility._

  
  
_In the end, he wouldn’t blame you, whatever your reason was. That was for certain._

  
  
_Still..._

 

_He really wished he was able to read your mind, so he could know for sure._

  
  
_He brushed the bangs from his eyes._

  
  
_Regardless, whatever your intentions were, he already knew there was no way the road you’d taken would have led to a good ending. He knew that from the start._

  
  
_So why did he almost have his hopes up at one point?_

  
  
_Well, the answer was obvious. It was because he had wanted you to choose him from the beginning._

  
  
_Because he was so hopelessly infatuated with you, he was desperate for the chance to grow even a little bit closer to you._

  
  
_A chance for you to live vicariously through the main character, to feel him, and a chance for him to feel you, through her. He wanted that opportunity more than anything. And though his hope has been shattered multiple times, he would never stop longing for it._

  
  
_As the game went back to the main menu, 707’s lips formed a crooked smile and he leaned forward once more._

_You really are his one and only._

  
  
_“Maybe next time will be the one…”_

  
  
_His heart warmed at the sight of your face as he switched to the phone’s camera, smile turning tender and meaningful. A lone finger traced the contours of your face on the screen, imagining the feel of your skin beyond the glassy texture._

_Perhaps you could feel a trace of him? He prayed for such._

_His mind trailed back to a thought that had been plaguing him since the moment of seeing you for the first time._

 

 

  
   
 

  
   
  

  
“A wedding at the space station… I’ll be waiting for that day, when anything is possible. And then, whenever you're ready...we can exchange our vows, (Y/N)."


End file.
